Unfeeling
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: One-Shot. Luego de una misión divina. Nanami pierde sus emociones, transformándose en una persona fría y desinteresada. A causa de eso, Tomoe tendrá que hacer lo que esté a su alcance para recuperar sus sentimientos ¿Lo logrará?


**N/A: **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic para el fandom de K.H. Llevó un par de años ya por fanfiction, comencé a leer el manga y literalmente me enamoré, luego el animé y pues bueno…aquí me tienen. Por su popularidad pensé que encontraría más historias, espero que crezca. Estoy casi segura que no será mi último fic, me he vuelto fanática y tengo varias ideas rondando por mi mente. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de ****Julietta Suzuki.**

* * *

**Unfeeling**

* * *

La mañana estaba cálida, como un día de invierno en pleno clima caribeño. Las nubes se reunían evitando que el sol asomara sus rayos, un leve y escaso viento corría ya en las arribas de la rugosa montaña. Donde la deidad de la tierra junto a sus dos familiares subían cautelosos. Con sus piernas entumecidas, Nanami se quejaba de lo mucho que faltaba por recorrer.

— Ni se te ocurra reclamar, te dije que venir acá era una mala idea y no me escuchaste —le advirtió el zorro demonio, adelantándose al posible regaño de su dueña.

— Estoy cansada —chilló ella, ya sin ganas. Mizuki recogía hojas del camino y formaba un peculiar ramo verde para matar el tiempo.

— ¿Te llevo en mis brazos querida Nanami? —se ofreció el chico serpiente, recibiendo la mirada asesina de Tomoe.

— Puedo hacerlo—insistió, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían ayuda y como era de costumbre, prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Hace dos días una misteriosa carta llegó al templo Mikage, en esta se requería como una de las principales pruebas para la nueva diosa el cruzar la montaña de la neutralidad, ubicada en el límite de los dos mundos. Se dice que cada divinidad que comience su ciclo debe pasar por ahí, poniendo a prueba su pureza. Tal cosa como esa, era un nuevo desafío para la joven, quien no tuvo dudas de querer participar. Para tener el éxito, debía mantener sus sentimientos puros y positivos, de lo contrario, su corazón podría ser envenenado. Era un gran riesgo, una de las principales razones por las que el de cabellos plateados no quiso aprobar la participación de la muchacha.

— Ya queda poco —indicó Mizuki. Acarició la blanca serpiente que colgaba de sus hombros, estaba aparentemente feliz. La mañana había sido eterna y tan solo quería descansar un poco para disfrutar el aire limpio.

Un estruendo los paralizó y entre una ola de humo apareció una silueta de animal.

— Te estaba esperando, diosa de la tierra —se trataba de una tortuga, aproximadamente unos cuatrocientos años se notaban en su rostro. La niebla se fue y tan solo se podía ver al animal, sentado en un cómodo sofá con un folleto.

La castaña se abocó lentamente, quedando de rodillas mostró una reverencia.

— Ahora empieza lo interesante. Tendrás una prueba donde deberás mantener tus sentimientos intactos, nada puede oscurecer tus pensamientos, ten cuidado…—continuó la tortuga.

Desapareció sin decir nada más, dejándolos más atónitos aún. Nanami se encogió de hombros y siguió el camino pintado de rojo que dejó la criatura.

—Aun no entiendo por qué me han seguido, esto debería hacerlo sola.

Su voz se oía cansada, entre jadeos insistía en mantener su independencia, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, menos en una misión tan complicada como esa. Continuó con los reclamos, sin darse cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su camino estaba completamente despoblado. Por primera vez en aquel día, sintió miedo. Miró para todos los ángulos posibles, pero nadie apareció. Con la mínima esperanza de encontrarlos más adelante, avanzó temblorosa. _¿No querías que se fueran? _Se regañó a sí misma. Ya tomando gran parte del camino la molesta neblina regresó.

Sintió un extraño chismorreo a tan solo pasos de distancia. El que fueran voces femeninas la inquietaron aún más, se acercó sigilosamente hasta captar cuatro esbozos con forma humana, todos muy juntos. Sus pupilas se dilataron exageradamente, ante sus ojos estaba Tomoe bastante entretenido con tres chicas tanuki.

— ¿Tomoe? —farfulló incrédula. Sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente, trataba de creer que solo era una ilusión, pero se veía real. Aquella horrible sensación volvía a su cuerpo, su corazón se apretaba como estrujando todo lo que llevaba dentro, fue tanto el dolor que se cubrió el pecho con ambas manos.

_No puedo caer_, pensó. Tan solo había pasado un corto rato desde que el desafío había comenzado, ¿Cómo caer en la primera trampa? ¿Tan grande eran sus sentimientos por él?

Decidida se acercó aún más. A tan solo milímetros negó con la cabeza, convencida de que no podía ser real. Sonrió victoriosa y jaló al chico zorro por su manga, quedando sin aire al notar que quizás, estaba equivocada.

— ¿Nanami? ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó como si nada. Lo que más la sacaba de sí, era que nos mostraba preocupación alguna.

Quizás no estaba preparada para una prueba tan difícil, pero no podía rendirse.

—No eres real…

Fue retrocediendo con sobresalto. Debía pasar esa etapa, cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia apresuró el paso y lo dejó atrás. Cerró bruscamente sus ojos para tratar de quitarse la desagradable imagen de su cabeza, pero no desaparecía. Peor, Tomoe la estaba siguiendo.

— ¿Por qué no me has contestado? —la sujetó de los hombros, parecía esta vez preocupado. Se detuvieron en medio del camino.

Su lengua se paralizó, no sabía exactamente qué responder. Menos si se trataba de otra prueba, de lo único que tenía conocimiento, era de su ira que nacía lentamente.

— Nanami —volvió a decir. Sonó abstraído por ver como la luz del cielo se iba apagando en degradé.

— ¿Fue real?

No le importaba nada más, solo quería saber si lo que había visto se trataba de una ilusión o simplemente, una futura decepción.

— ¿Te refieres a esas mujeres? —se rascó la cabeza algo inquieto—. Quiero decir, yo era real pero ellas…

— ¡Lo único que me importaba era saber si tú lo hacías enserio! —le gritó.

Tomoe no había sido una ilusión, sus actos tampoco, eso fue lo que más la hizo enojar.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Sabías que estaba a prueba y me haces esto…—perdiendo toda paciencia posible, salió corriendo dejando incompleto el camino señalado por la tortuga. Desapareció entre la neblina que cada vez se hacía más oscura.

La siguió lo más que pudo, pero cada vez era más difícil. Ya completamente perdido solo pudo encontrar a Mizuki, quien degustaba un sake artesanal de la montaña.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —El chico serpiente reaccionó alterado luego de que Tomoe le contara lo que había ocurrido.

— Sabía que era mala idea venir—se palmeó el rostro—. Nos iremos por caminos separados, hay que encontrar a Nanami antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Y quizás lo era, al mismo tiempo, la joven deidad se ocultaba bajo unas rocas. No levantó su rostro en ningún momento, sentía crujir sus dientes mientras maldecía a su familiar por lo ocurrido. Todo esto gatilló en una tenebrosa lobreguez que se apodero de la montaña entera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se sentía sola y abandonada. En aquel instante recordó las palabras de la tortuga, un segundo antes, de perder el control. Un espíritu de las tinieblas la abrazó, era frío y tajante. Por la forma de sus brazos parecía tratarse de un humano, pero al acercar su boca al oído de la muchacha, la voz delató su naturaleza demoniaca.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudaré—la estrechó aún más fuerte—. Nunca más sentirás tristeza ni angustia, nadie podrá hacerte daño…confía en mí.

Estaba débil, aunque en su conciencia sabía que corría peligro, su cuerpo no respondía. Se percató de lo frío que estaba su pecho. Segundo a segundo su rostro perdía expresión, hasta que su cerebro se refrescó. Mientras tanto, Tomoe y Mizuki esperaban junto a la tortuga por la llegada de la muchacha. Ambos se mostraban intranquilos, no era menos la consecuencia de fallar la prueba.

— ¡Eres un zorro tonto! —lo golpeó Mizuki—. Ahora todo lo que ocurra con ella será tu culpa.

— Cállate, serpiente incompetente. Tu no estuviste cuando ocurrió todo —respondió sin dejar de dar vueltas circulares.

La tortuga guardó el folleto en su caparazón, era la única que sabía lo que realmente había pasado con ella, situación bastante obvia con el tenebroso ambiente que se vivía ahí. Entre tanto seguían discutiendo sobre quien tenía más culpa, el animal divisó a lo lejos la figura de la deidad caminando tranquilamente. Entrecerró sus ojos para comprobarlo, y no se equivocaba.

—Creo que no hay que esperar más…

— ¡Nanami! —Tomoe corrió hacia ella. La estrujó con sus brazos sin perder los nervios. Había pasado un largo lapso desde que había desaparecido, pensó lo peor.

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupó aún más. La muchacha no se inmutaba ante el mínimo contacto que le propinó. Estaba seca, sin expresión.

— He terminado. Vámonos…—su voz se escuchaba gruesa, sin forzar. Lo que era más extraño.

La criatura de enorme caparazón mostró tristeza, pues sabía lo que estaba por venir para la diosa de la tierra y sus cercanos. Había pasado por esto antes, pero muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera a volver, no sabía cuándo, pero el presentimiento era enorme. Tampoco tuvo la intención de advertir, ya que lo hizo al principio de la prueba. Los dejó partir, ya que, lo que ocurriría ahora tendrían que enfrentarlo ellos mismos y quizás así, podría superar tal complicado examen sin tener que repetirlo otra vez.

Luego de una extensa y silenciosa caminata, llegaron al templo Mikage. Ahí los recibieron Koketsu y Oinikiri, con el lugar completamente limpio y ordenado.

— Dormiré un poco, no me molesten —la desconocida Nanami se encerró en su habitación sin dar más explicaciones.

Los dos familiares se miraron mutuamente.

— Será mejor que hagas lo que dijo. Si la molestas solo empeorarás las cosas —le dijo el ex sirviente del templo Yonomori.

— Lo haré solo porque es necesario, pero mañana no la dejaré hacer berrinches por una estupidez como esa —se recostó—. Que disfrute su enojo.

**…**

Al otro día

**…**

Todos pensaron que borrón y cuenta nueva sería del dilema de la mañana, pero no fue así. Koketsu barría el pasillo en las primeras horas que el sol se asomaba, tarareando una canción desconocida para matar el rato. En eso vio salir a Nanami sin avisar a nadie, llevaba puesta llamativas prendas de vestir, algo que no usaría normalmente, eso lo dejó descolocado.

— Buenos días —Tomoe apareció de la nada—. ¿Nanami ya se fue a la escuela?

— Creo que sí —respondió el espíritu. Parecía estar algo inseguro.

El familiar principal decidió ignorar aquel acto. Quería pensar que tan solo seguía un poco enojada y decidió ir a la escuela sin su compañía, en gran parte lo entendía. Terminó de ayudar con el orden del templo y dejó pasar la tarde sin mostrar más inquietudes.

Horas más tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Ya serían las siete y ella todavía no regresaba. Todo el plan del zorro tranquilo había acabado, comenzó a fumar para calmar sus ansias, pero nada resultaba. Sabía muy en el fondo de que era su culpa, pero su orgullo era más grande. Guardó sus preocupaciones fingiendo una cara despreocupada para no levantar sospechas, pero el ver llegar a su ama con un vestido exageradamente ajustado, botas largas y chaqueta de cuero lo hicieron maldecir todo ser viviente que estuviera cerca de él.

— ¿Qué rayos? —se paró enfurecido—. No recuerdo que a la escuela se vaya con ese atuendo.

Lo que más lo indignó, es que ella se rió maliciosamente. Se quedó de manos en la cadera sin entender cuál era el problema.

— ¿Escuela? Que aburrido. Me fui a divertir a la ciudad, esto de ser diosa es estresante —Se sentó al costado de Mizuki y lo observó de pies a cabeza—. Sírveme sake.

El demonio serpiente sacudió bruscamente su cabeza y luego sonriente asintió antes de servirle un poco.

— Ni se te ocurra—El peliplateado lo detuvo—. ¿De qué se trata esta nueva actitud? ¿Pretendes causarnos más problemas?

— Eres un amargado, definitivamente Mizuki me cae mejor…

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el Kitsune. Era un hecho, algo no estaba bien con ella desde la visita a la montaña. Primero el no ir a clases y ahora las ganas de beber, estaba muy alarmado.

— Que linda eres Nanami —la abrazó el halagado muchacho.

— No abuses, serpiente —se alejó de manera brusca—. Se han puesto realmente molestos, así que no me queda otra opción…

Súbitamente, Kurama aparece con su toque de artista y exagerados acordes de guitarra mientras ingresaba a la sala.

— He venido a rescatarte, Nanami —se anunció deslumbrante, peinó su cabello con sus dedos sin perder el estilo—. Vamos, iremos en mi motocicleta.

— Nos vemos chicos —sin pensarlo dos veces, la desequilibrada deidad lo tomó del brazo y caminó en su compañía hacia el vehículo que esperaba por ellos. Ninguno de los que permanecía en el templo entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

— Un momento…—Tomoe se levantó exaltado dispuesto a impedir que ella partiera, pero le fue imposible avanzar más ya que en su condición de sirviente, no podía violar aquella distancia que ella pidió.

La vio irse con una enorme vena forjada en su frente. Golpeó el piso para desquitar su incurable rabia ante su inútil intento de evitar que escapara. Los demás tampoco podían hacer mucho, todos estaban taciturnos ante su nueva personalidad.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente

**…**

A plena luz del sol, Tomoe merodeó todas las habitaciones del santuario, dejando pendiente sus labores de familiar para buscar a la diosa desorientada. Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, solo encontró su ropa, incluyendo la interior, en el piso. Aceleró el paso alarmado hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del cenobio, ahí estaba ante sus ojos.

— ¿Na-nami? —titubeó mientras la observaba. La joven reposaba tranquila sobre una bañera hecha de roble, en el aire libre. Apreció su espalda desnuda cubierta por uno que otro cabello mojado. No abría los ojos, pero tampoco dormía. El zorro demonio pudo sentir su respiración a tal distancia.

— Tan temprano y ya vienes a molestar…—suspiró resignada. Bajó la pierna que salía del agua y se levantó.

Estaba completamente desnuda ante los ojos del Kitsune. Lo más verosímil, era su rostro sin manifiesto, no mostraba pudor en absoluto en exhibirse de esa manera. Al mismo tiempo, Tomoe no sabía exactamente que decir ni hacer, aunque de forma instintiva no le quitó la vista ningún segundo.

Se deleitó observando su anatomía, que para él era perfecta. Su cabello empapado caía sobre sus hombros hasta debajo de sus pechos, enfocó sus ojos en el diminuto ombligo para bajar un poco más de lo que tenía pensado. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se regañó en su mente.

— Te has quedado sin palabras, zorro…—dijo ella en un tono burlesco.

El acto siguiente, fue sacar lo primero que tuviera a la vista, en ese caso fue una sábana. No podía seguir deseándola de esa manera, menos cuando no era ella misma. Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta quedar a tan solo un paso y luego le ordenó.

— Cúbrete —ocultó su desnudez con la tela blanca, que terminó por apegarse a su cuerpo debido a que seguía mojado—. Se te ha olvidado que cualquiera pudo haber visto cómo te bañabas.

— Eso no me importa, el ver y tocar son cosas muy distintas… ¿Verdad? —acercó su rostro peligrosamente hacia él— Además, tan solo me viste tú. Deberías estar feliz…

— Lo estoy —admitió sin culpa. Violó aquella separación que quedaba entre ellos y rozó sus labios sin efectuar el beso.

Nanami se apartó lentamente y dio camino a su habitación, mientras él la veía alejarse con nostalgia. En ese momento, sintió enormes ganas de tenerla, esas ansias que ya llevaba tiempo ocultando. El Kitsune mordió sus labios para contener sus deseos.

Más tarde, una importante reunión se hizo en el salón principal, todos los miembros del santuario estaban presentes, menos su deidad que descansaba plácidamente en su alcoba. La junta había sido organizada por el familiar principal, quien era el más afectado.

— Desde que fuimos a la montaña de la neutralidad, Nanami ha estado actuando muy diferente a lo común. No va a estudiar, sale de fiesta…y hoy —se sonroja— Se bañó desnuda en pleno patio trasero, tuve que detenerla.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que la viste desnuda maldito zorro? —Mizuki lo empezó ahorcar con arrebato.

Y una pelea entre ellos nacía, nuevamente.

— ¡Yo no quería! Ella tuvo la grandiosa idea —respondió sarcástico. Y sin dudarlo, respondió a los ataques agresivos de su colega.

— Por favor no discutan, tenemos que buscar alguna solución para este problema —sugirió Onikiri.

— Es verdad, por favor señor Tomoe háganlo por la deidad —Koketsu también apoyó el comentario de su colega. No era el momento indicado para que esos dos comenzaran con una nueva discusión mientras Nanami mantenía esa actitud sospechosa.

Después de un largo rato de golpes aquí y allá, se separaron.

— Quizás debamos regresar y hablar con la tortuga —propuso Mizuki.

— Puede que tengas razón, serpiente estúpida—Tomoe se rascó la barbilla—. Iré para investigar, necesito que cuiden de ella, no puede salir a ninguna part…

Pero era demasiado tarde, la muchacha ya traía otras prendas indecorosas y se veía lista para salir.

— ¿Qué me ven? —preguntó fastidiada. Traía puesto una polera que dejaba ver su vientre, pantalones ajustados y botines.

— Tienes prohibido dejar el templo, no permitiré que salgas. Deberías tomar tus responsabilidades de diosa y quedarte aquí —El zorro demonio la sujetó del brazo, tratando de impedir que escapara.

— Déjame en paz —trató de forcejear pero la fuerza del Kitsune era superior, de formas incomparables.

— Onikiri, Koketsu. Enciérrenla en su habitación y sellen la entrada para que no escape—les ordenó a los demás, sin dejar de sostener a Nanami.

Y le hicieron caso, la encarcelaron en su cuarto y dejaron pergaminos por todos lados. Les dolió hacerlo en un principio, pero era por el bien de su deidad. Pataleó, gritó e insultó, pero no la dejaron salir.

**…**

Mientras tanto

**…**

Tomoe fue a la montaña para buscar más información. Sin premeditarlo, se encontró con la tortuga sobrenatural que esperaba por él.

— La deidad de la tierra ha perdido sus emociones, el hecho de haber sentido dolor hizo que los espíritus oscuros se aprovecharan. Por eso mismo se exige mantener los sentimientos puros, como falló en la prueba debió ser engañada por un ser maligno—explicó el animal.

— Supuse que algo así ocurriría, demonios—maldijo el Kitsune—. Ahora necesito saber… ¿Cómo recuperar las emociones de Nanami?

— Debe pasar por algo que la haga sentir, no importa si es miedo, amor o tristeza. En el estado que está hará lo posible para no sentir nada, por eso es necesario que la ayuden con eso. Haz lo que esté a tu alcance.

El zorro demonio asintió obediente. Tenía que ayudar a la joven, de lo contrario, no le sorprendería que abandonara el templo en un par de días más.

**…**

Llegó la noche. Todos descansaban en sus respectivas alcobas a excepción de una persona. El piso del pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de la deidad rechinaba por efecto de misteriosas pisadas que recorrían un corto camino, se trataba del zorro, que buscaba probar con lo que sea para ayudar a su ama. Abrió cauteloso la puerta que le impedía ver como dormía en su futon, ahí estaba, en el séptimo sueño sin sentir ruido alguno.

Pausó un par de segundos para contemplar como yacía, como era de costumbre, parecía que se contorsionaba, eso no había cambiado. Se abocó sosegado para no despertar a nadie, inclinándose hacia ella quedando prácticamente encima.

— A veces la mente, puede ser tu peor enemigo…—se dijo a sí mismo, en susurro. Lamentaba tener que estar a tan pocos centímetros de ella y no poder hacer nada, esos pensamientos estaban prohibidos.

Con su mano izquierda acarició su largo y oscuro cabello, sintió su delicioso aroma desprender con tan solo moverlo un poco. Su piel se erizó y sus piernas temblaban, se decía a si mismo lo idiota que era. Armándose de valor, se aproximó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Oh, cómo añoraba tal momento. Aunque todo estaba fríamente calculado, lo disfrutaba. Trató de moverla lo más que pudo para conseguir su objetivo, y lo hizo. De forma súbita, la castaña abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los fanales azules de su compañero que no se despegaban de ella. En ningún momento mostró miedo, al igual que cuando estuvo desnuda ante él, su mirada no expresaba nada.

— Que atrevido eres, venir cuando estoy durmiendo —dijo ella, con voz seca.

— Voy a recuperarte. No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo tanta tontería…—se aferró nuevamente a su cuello—. Si es necesario, haré lo que pueda para causarte algo.

— ¿Causarme algo? Podría apostar que el único que está sintiendo ahora, eres tú.

Y no se equivocaba. Tomoe no podía ocultar sus nervios. Independiente de ello, no se rendiría ante unas cuantas palabras insensatas. La besó otra vez en el mismo lugar, el contacto con su cálida piel lo hizo estremecer. Llevó ambas manos hacia las de la joven y la aprisionó para que esta no se opusiera.

— Continúa. No pienses que pondré resistencia, me da igual si quieres tenerme…de todas formas para mí no significa nada —dijo sin mostrar importancia. Tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía estar bastante segura de sus palabras.

— Más te vale, no quiero que te arrepientas —debía seguir con el plan, no podía echarse atrás. Comenzó a quitar la parte de arriba de su pijama, al ver que ella seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, se inquietó aún más, pausando el acto.

Nanami resopló cansada de tantas pausas. Sacó provecho de que ya no era su prisionera y se quitó ella misma la camisa de dormir quedando tan solo en corpiño.

— Te eché una mano, ahora continúa tú, querido zorrito —lo miró con desafío.

El tragó saliva ¿Desde cuándo esto le era tan complicado? Pidió ayuda de todos los dioses que conocía. Sin notarlo, su cuello sudaba como en pleno día de verano. Un tanto avergonzado de ello, decidió seguir con la misión. El plan del acoso no había resultado, así que ahora debería recurrir al amor.

— ¿No sientes nada? —besuqueó su clavícula lentamente, gustando de cada segundo que pasaba.

—Nada—se veía aburrida. No importaba cómo la tocara, era inútil. Quizás hace un par de días atrás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella estaría muy inquieta y sonrojada, pero sus sentimientos estaban muy lejos.

—No te creo.

Esta vez, le dio un corto beso en sus labios, concluyendo con una mordida en su labio inferior para intensificarlo. A pesar de que un poco de sangre salió de su boca, no demostró sentir dolor, en lo contrario utilizó su lengua para limpiar.

—Me da igual.

Su frialdad no desaparecía. Ya extenuada, cambió las reglas del juego posicionándose encima de él.

— Si crees que me harás sentir algo, te equivocas. Has venido a perder el tiempo, el único que está disfrutando eres tú…supongo que mostraré mi gratitud de diosa y te daré lo que tanto quieres. Me tendrás hasta que te canses y así, dejarás de fastidiarme.

Quedó completamente petrificado, no existían límites para ella. Cuando notó que ya iba a quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba arriba, se detuvo. La dejó acostada y se levantó caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

— Nunca…me cansaría de tenerte—dijo rendido antes de salir, decidió dejar todo para mañana. Las cosas se habían salido de control y lo que menos quería, era hacerle daño.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina del santuario Mikage

**…**

— Tengo el plan indicado para ayudar a Nanami —Mizuki se veía muy motivado y ansioso por ayudar. Ya tenía un balde lleno de cáscara de papa que venía pelando desde muy temprano.

El miedo era el factor perfecto, según el chico serpiente. Desde aquel día, todos tratarían de enfocarse en ello. La idea, era que la deidad lo sintiera y de esa forma recuperara todas sus emociones. Primero era el turno de Onikiri y Koketsu, quienes le tenían preparada una pequeña sorpresa.

— ¡Su desayuno está listo! —anunció Onikiri a la joven. Esperaron un par de minutos antes de que ella llegara a la cocina.

— ¿Qué han preparado?

Se acercó al plato y encontró nada más ni nada menos que un ciempiés. No era uno cualquiera, su viscosidad y tamaño eran para gritar, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Se encogió de hombros salió de la cocina.

Primer intento fallido. Ahora, era el turno de Mizuki. Eran las tres de la tarde, y aún no intentaba nada. Esperó paciente que todos comenzaran almorzar para efectuar su parte del plan, entró con la ropa ensangrentada y cara de apuros.

— ¡Me han herido! —se lanza al suelo dramáticamente.

— _Serpiente inútil_ —tartajeó Tomoe entre dientes avergonzado de su actuación. Aun así, debía fingir preocupación para que todo resultara bien.

Koketsu aparentó que lo estaba reanimando para no perder más sangre, al mismo tiempo los demás trataban de parecer alarmados. Nanami dejó su plato de lado, se levantó y caminó hacia el herido.

— Salsa de tomate—sacó un poco con sus dedos y la llevó a su boca. Saboreó con finura y volvió a retirarse sin decir nada más.

Estaban aturdidos, sus mejores tácticas habían sido un total fracaso. Al parecer, ella ya tenía sus sospechas y eso la hacía estar más a la defensiva, también, dificultarles más su objetivo. Se sentaron medio rendidos para pensar en otra solución.

— Suficiente. Ya no quedan más recursos…tendré que usar mi segundo plan—anunció Tomoe, decidido.

— ¿Cuál fue el primero? —preguntó Mizuki con curiosidad.

El Kitsune recordó la temperada noche anterior, de seguro si les contaba lo que había intentado lo tajarían de pervertido.

— Olvídalo…

— De seguro fue algo depravado e inútil, por eso te has puesto rojo como tomate—Mizuki lo señaló indignado, imaginándose las peores cosas que él podría hacer a su dueña.

— Inútil fue tu actuación, serpiente inservible —lo golpeó en la cabeza luego de la burlesca insinuación del muchacho como castigo. Ya cotidianamente volvieron a discutir, olvidando por completo el verdadero conflicto.

Se manotearon entre ellos, provocando que la tensión del templo aumentara. Siendo separados por Koketsu, Onikiri se encargó de ordenar todo el desastre.

**…**

Al anochecer

**…**

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó ella. Iba tras los rápidos pasos del Kitsune, quien acelerado caminaba hacia un lugar en especial, ya estaban por la ciudad. La traía sujetada por el brazo y no existía posibilidad de que ella pudiera soltarse.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Siguieron avanzando sin hablar por un par de minutos más. Hasta que él decidió frenar su paso, se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio que irradiaba luz por su gran cantidad de ventanas.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar? —refiriéndose a un tiempo atrás en el que ella declaró sus sentimientos y este, la lanzó hacia abajo. No era una mención muy grata, después de todo.

No dijo nada, dejó que Tomoe la guiara hasta la azotea de la construcción. Llegaron al límite y desde aquel borde apreciaron la ciudad entera. Quería tocar en lo más profundo de su corazón, indagar en esa conmoción que se escondía. Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, hasta que él decidió romper el hielo.

— Me acuerdo que esa noche, te declaraste ante mí. Yo te dije que estabas confundida y tú insistías que era real…

— Tenías razón, estaba confundida —mencionó sin quitar la mirada del firmamento—. Nunca podría fijarme en un demonio, sobretodo en ti.

Sintió como si una filosa daga traspasara su pecho, pero no tenía pensado rendirse, menos ahí. Cerró sus ojos e ignoró por completo esas palabras. Si quería ganar, debía estar a su altura.

— Lo siento, Nanami. Ese día en la montaña herí tus sentimientos y en vez de apoyarte, hice algo estúpido…

¿Se estaba disculpando? Sí, tenía que probar con todo.

— No me afecta en lo más mínimo lo que hagas —respondió bufándose del chico. Tomoe la sujetó del brazo acercándola hacia él, tan solo unos cuantos milímetros formaban la distancia entre ellos. Estaba furioso y un tanto frustrado por no poder ayudar, pero debía intentarlo a como dé lugar, necesitaba a su hermosa Nanami de vuelta.

— Entonces, ¿No me quieres? —peinó el suave y castaño cabello con sus garras, esperando atento por la respuesta.

— Déjame en paz…

— Si no te importo. Entonces me quitaré la vida —Asomó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el vacío, con tan solo soltarse de las manos caería por el precipicio. Al igual que ella, no mostró miedo al hacerlo.

Ella sonrió de forma irónica.

— No serías tan idiota como para quitarte la vida, menos por alguien que no te valora.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— Hazlo…muérete de una vez.

Pero otra idea mejor se le vino a la cabeza. Esta vez, el que sonrió fue él. La tomó de la cintura y quedaron a la par, el viento golpeó sus rostros como indicio del peligro que estaban corriendo apoyados al límite del edificio.

— Moriremos juntos, entonces —Soltó la única mano que lo protegía y cayeron como dos pesos muertos a lo largo de toda la construcción.

Fue como en cámara lenta, al igual que la primera vez. Se vieron fijamente, sin expresión en sus caras. La mezcla de miedo y adrenalina era lo único que se podía oler. A pesar de toda la tensión, jamás se soltaron las manos, al menos él no lo permitió, parecía como si iba a ser la última vez que se vieran, sus corazones se apretaron cuando ya tan solo quedaban centímetros para tocar la tierra.

Se abatieron en el suelo, rebotando y quedándose acostados. Nanami fue la primera en reaccionar, y al parecer aún seguía sin recuperar nada. Lo observó suspicaz.

— No te va resultar. Yo que tú me rendiría, jamás volveré a ser la de antes…

El no obtener respuesta, lentamente la fue inquietando. Tomoe no abría los ojos, tampoco mostraba signos de vitalidad. Se acercó a él y tocó su rostro para reanimarlo, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Tomoe? Deja de jugar…

Ya estaba al límite. Sintió su corazón estrujarse al no obtener respuesta en un largo rato. Había sido una gran caída, y por protegerla a ella dejó todo su cuerpo ante el impacto. Mantuvo las esperanzas de que un demonio podría resistirlo, pero el verlo sin inmutarse ya la estaba desesperando ¿Había sido esa la última vez que vería al joven?

—No me dejes sola por favor, Te mentí. Si te quiero y mucho—se recostó en su pecho—. Regresa conmigo…

Comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo. Usó sus manos para agitarlo con razón de que despertara, pero no hacía efecto. _La recuperaré a como dé lugar, _recordó las palabras del zorro, causando más lágrimas de las que ya tenía. Su cuerpo entumecido comenzó a tomar una nueva temperatura, y una misteriosa luz nacía en su pecho, sintió un inmenso calor, tanto que tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta o moriría ahogada. Una voz diminuta susurró en su oído "_has vuelto", _escuchó.

Y ahí fue cuando al fin, Tomoe pudo abrir sus ojos. De manera nublosa, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Nanami lleno de gotas cayendo por sus ojos, y sin querer, sonrió conmovido.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? Estuve a punto de perderte, tonto —lo estrechó aún más fuerte, el sentir sus latidos le hizo volver el corazón al cuerpo. El Kitsune estremecido, le correspondió el abrazo.

— Jamás te dejaré sola. Te pertenezco —susurró en su oído con voz suave. Una sensación abrasadora que llegó a cada extremidad de su cuerpo, sus palabras lo eran todo.

Se quedaron así un rato más. El sentía que Nanami había regresado de un largo viaje, y quería aprovecharla solo para él lo más que pueda. Sus emociones estaban de vuelta, y todo retornó a la realidad. Más tarde decidieron regresar al templo Mikage, caminaron de la mano todo el camino, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al llegar, se encontraron con los demás quienes emocionados abrazaron a la deidad. Quien más la estrechaba era Mizuki, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al zorro demonio.

—Mucho abrazo por hoy, Nanami tiene que descansar—se la arrebató de los brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

—Que zorro más celoso y egoísta, nunca quiere compartirla con nosotros—Mizuki amurrado, decidió tomar sake para desquitar su molestia.

**...**

Ya fuera de la habitación de Momozono, se detuvieron. Aún la tenía de la mano, y no mostraba intención de soltarla.

— Nanami —Hizo una pausa—. Perdóname, te hice daño y por mi culpa caíste en esa trampa…

Se escuchaba sincero y muy dolido. Un delito que lo estaba matando por dentro.

— Ahora que he recuperado mis emociones, siento una enorme culpabilidad. Te dije cosas horribles, y también cause muchos problemas. Me da un poco de pena recordarlo —se ruborizó todo su rostro. Todo lo que pasó jamás lo haría en sus cabales, el mostrarse desnuda ante él, o entregar su cuerpo como si nada, tales recuerdos empezaron a incomodarla.

Se cubrió la cara para ocultar el rojo fosforescente, había olvidado por completo el hecho que Tomoe ya la había visto sin ropa, y cosas peores aún.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó pudorosa.

Fue una situación embarazosa, el también sintió un poco de bochorno al rememorar. Pues de cierta manera, había intentado _abusar de ella, _para que se asustara.

— Na-Nanami, todo lo hice para salvarte —tartamudeó mientras trataba de excusarse—. No creas que me aproveché de la situación…

— Ahora lo recuerdo, me hiciste sangrar la boca. Intentaste desnudarme y me acosaste en mi propia alcoba —su mirada se volvió tenebrosa, una aura negativa y demoníaca salía de su ser. Como si lo fuera asesinar con un simple roce. El retrocedió asustado, ya que Momozono tenía todo el derecho de reprocharle, después de todo, su privacidad había quedado por el suelo.

Su voz se distorsionó, escuchándose diabólica y tajante. Ni su rostro pudo ver, ya que no despegaba la mirada del suelo. Pasaron diez largos segundos, y decidió observarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— Gracias Tomoe, siempre me salvas no importa cómo. Te debo la vida —Tomó las cálidas y grandes manos del zorro y las besó con delicadeza.

Había sido un cambio drástico, para morir de un infarto. Su expresión peligrosa fue diferente, lo miraba con cariño y devoción. Estaba realmente feliz, y si quería disfrutar a su lado tenía que dejar el pasado atrás.

Decidido, la agarró de la cintura y le plantó un enorme beso en sus labios. Extenso y reconfortante, así fue.

— En caso de que nuestro contrato se haya aflojado un poco—se justificó con una gloriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin decir nada más se fue mientras Nanami lo observaba alejarse con una enorme expresión de felicidad. Sin importar cómo, el siempre estaría para ella.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Ta-ra! bueno e.e eso fue. Espero que les haya gustado XD, la idea vino de repente. Agradezco por su tiempo si están leyendo esto :3 comentarios siempre son bien recibidos jeje**

**Que tengan un buen día!**

**Saludos.**


End file.
